My Rollercoaster
by FLG
Summary: I put my ipod on shuffle and took the songs that came up as guidelines for each chapter...the songs aren't in the chapters, just inspired by them. Basically, it will be a series of one-shots...hopefully it works.
1. Chapter 1

Faith by George Michael

"Calliope Torres," Arizona sighed, holding the, really rather perfect, pink silk nightie.

"What?" Callie eyed her, confused.

"Not that I don't love it, but…it's just…" Arizona wasn't sure how to put it. This was their first Christmas together, and they were exchanging gifts. Arizona had already given Callie hers. She got her a beautiful forest green cocktail dress that would look amazing on her. Next, she had given her a delicate silver frame containing a black and white photo of the two of them--

_It was Thanksgiving Day and Callie, Arizona and Lexie were preparing dinner. Arizona was arranging food on plates, and admiring Callie as she cooked, which was always her job in the kitchen. Without a sound, Callie came up behind Arizona, pressed her body against her back, and placed a hand on the counter on either side of Arizona. Arizona briefly closed her eyes at the contact and smiled softly. She felt Callie lean her lips to her ear and whisper, "Te quiero"._

_Arizona grinned, she didn't know much Spanish, but she knew that one, Arizona turned to meet Callie's eyes, "I love you, too." Callie brushed her lips across Arizona's then pulled back and smiled. Lexie was still in the room, so naturally she snapped a picture of the couple. Lexie liked pictures, although there were only pictures from up until she cut off her finger._

And, lastly, Arizona had given Callie a fantastic silver watch with a faded black, leather band, that Callie had expressed interest in a few months back. Arizona had put a lot of thought into her gifts, and she wasn't sure Callie had. So far she had gotten candles, a shower massager, lingerie, and a Toys-R-Us gift card.

"Just what?" Callie inquired.

"It just seems you were only thinking about sex and…and I don't know what the gift card is for…a joke?" Arizona didn't mean to be rude, but she was feeling a little hurt.

Callie frowned, "Oh…that's not really how I thought about it…"

Arizona suddenly felt foolish, and shook her head, "Nevermind…I'm just being silly."

"No, no, you're right about how it looks…the candles, massager and lingerie are about sex, but… I love making love to you, so I get a little carried away." Callie grinned sheepishly, making Arizona smile. "And, I picked that lingerie because of the colors. The pink is the same shade of pink on your scrub cap, which I used to dislike because the butterflies were a little perky for me, but I've grown to love it and love it on you. And, the deep blue lace is the color of your eyes when you're turned on…I just really liked it and wanted to give it to you."

Arizona smiled, "That's really sweet…I'm really sorry, Calliope." Arizona kissed Callie, "I hate to ask, but…the Toys-R-Us gift card?"

"I know that you sometimes get those patients that really get to you, you form bonds and really get to know them, which I love about you. You go that extra mile to make their experience as undamaging as possible, and that includes buying special gifts and toys to make them smile. I thought you might use that card for that, but if you don't want it, that's okay, I'll give it to my niece."

Arizona was once again surprised, and felt guilty, "Don't you dare, I love it."

"You've got to have faith," Callie answered.

"In God?" Arizona asked, confused, this seemed an odd time to discuss religion.

"No, in me and how I feel about you," Callie smirked before adding, "And, your body. Now, open your next one."

"Ok," Arizona nodded. She unwrapped the small box to find a scrub cap with a huge picture of Callie wearing a wide, cheesy smile on it. Arizona found the cap a little scary, but was even more scared of looking up at Callie. There was no way Callie thought she would like this, but after she already accused Callie of not caring as much as her, she couldn't say anything. Slowly, she plastered a painfully fake smile on her face and looked up to Callie, "Wow…I…uh…"

Arizona stopped stuttering and frowned as she looked at Callie. Her girlfriend had her hand over her mouth, her eyes squeezed shut and was shaking with inaudible laughter.

Arizona wasn't sure what was so funny, "Uh, Cal…what are you laughing at?"

Callie not so gracefully snorted, which just made her laugh harder. Finally, she regained enough breath to choke out, "You…should…have seen…your face."

Arizona gave her a confused look, "What?"

Callie explained, though still laughing, "_That_ was a joke gift. I was ordering new scrub caps and saw that you could order ones with pictures on it, so I got you one with me on it just to see your face…and it was awesome!" At this, she started another giggle fit.

Arizona promptly slapped Callie on the arm with the cap, "Calliope, that was mean!"

Arizona's wounded expression made her chuckle, "I'm sorry, babe. I thought it was funny…and it totally was, admit it."

Seeing Callie begin to laugh again, Arizona threw her body onto Callie's, tackling her to the ground, and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Fine, it was a little funny."

Callie grinned under her hand, and her eyes sparkled. Arizona removed her hand and braced herself against the ground and she lay on top of Callie. "So, you don't expect me to wear it in the OR?"

"I'll give you ten million dollars to wear it tomorrow."

"No way, I'll give _you_ ten million dollars to wear it tomorrow!"

Callie started laughing again at the mental image of wearing a scrub cap with her face into her knee replacement.

Arizona kissed her forcefully to quiet her, "You're not as funny as you think you are," and she slid off of Callie.

"Yes, I am. Ok, you have one more. A real one this time, I promise."

Arizona narrowed her eyes, "Uh, huh…" She unwrapped a flat, velvet box and opened the lid. Inside was an elegant silver chain with two silver intertwined hearts, and a very light blue diamond in the middle. There was also a set of matching diamond dangle earrings. Arizona fingered the necklace, and glanced back up at Callie, "Wow, Cal…I…uh…"

"That was your reaction to the scrub cap…do you hate it?"

"No, Calliope…I love them, they're totally awesome and…and beautiful," Arizona exclaimed breathlessly.

Callie moved to Arizona and carefully picked up the necklace, as she gently placed it around her neck she said in almost a whisper, "Now, I picked this particular one because the diamond reminded me, again, of your eyes…this is the color of your eyes when you're teasing me while secretly thinking about how much you love me. All sparkly, clear, and stunning." From behind Arizona, Callie trailed her hand along the chain, grazing the skin on her neck and chest, causing Arizona to shiver.

"You're really fantastic, Calliope."

"Yeah, I know, how else could I be with you?" Callie winked as she climbed to her feet.

"That was cheesy."

"Are you complaining?"

Arizona shook her head, and smiled softly, "Nope."

"Good. So, we had breakfast and opened our presents, I think that means it's time to retreat to the bedroom until lunch," Callie announced it with a clap of her hands and two thumbs jerked in the direction of the bedroom, making it more like an agenda item than a sexy invitation, which caused Arizona to smirk.

"Oh, yeah? Well, since you asked so nicely…" Arizona grasped Callie's proffered hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet and led down the hall.

"Oh, wait…" Callie dropped her hand and went back into the living room, returning with the framed picture, "I want to put this on the nightstand."

Arizona grinned, "Oh, yeah, there's something I want to grab, too." Arizona returned a second later clutching her gift.

"Seriously? I give you candles and lingerie and you're bringing the scrub cap?"

Arizona tied the cap, and walked by an incredulous Callie, grabbing her hand, "Yep, suck it."

"That's my phrase," Callie mumbled before closing the bedroom door.


	2. The Special Two

_**The Special Two by Missy Higgins**_

"**Calliope! Don't walk away from me," Arizona's voice was sharp and laced with several emotions, not one of them pleasant. **

**Callie turned around, but continued walking backwards, while gesturing aggressively, "No, you know what I am, because I'm getting a little tired of this whole routine, Arizona."**

"**And, what routine is that? The one where you aren't there when I need you, or the one where you ignore your problems instead of being an adult and facing them?" Arizona was growing more angry by the second and she felt as if she couldn't slow down, even if she wanted.**

"**The one where you come home and treat me like crap, because you had a bad day. I get it, you lost a patient, a patient you thought was going to live. Now, you're hurt, and upset, and questioning your abilities as a doctor, just like we all do when we lose one. And, I'm willing to help you through it, but not by letting you constantly tear me down, because you're feeling lost." With this Callie yanked her jacket off the coat rack and slammed the door behind her.**

**Arizona stood in the middle of their living room fuming, her fists balled at her sides and her chest heaving. After a moment of glaring at the door, half expecting Callie to burst back in, she felt her body quiet. The room seemed suffocating and unsettlingly silent. With a harsh huff of air, Arizona collapsed backward onto the couch, and threw her arms over her face. She hadn't meant for that to happen.**

**Her day had started well enough--**

_**14 hours earlier…**_

**Her alarm clock blared unwelcomingly. She groaned and reached for Callie, but she wasn't there, eliciting another groan from her sleep deprived body. Before she could begin a downward spiral of frustration at the day, Callie waltzed into the bedroom with a cup of coffee. **

"**Morning, babe," Callie set the coffee on the nightstand and leaned over to kiss Arizona, her long, dark locks veiling Arizona. Callie pulled back and grinned softly, "I made French toast, it's on the stove, with the juice, and the coffee's on the nightstand."**

**Arizona, still sleepy, smiled affectionately, "You got up early to make me breakfast?"**

"**Yeah," Callie replied with another kiss.**

**Arizona immediately strengthened her grip on Callie's head and held her in place, while she deepened the kiss, pulling back after a moment, she asked, "How much time do you have?"**

**Callie smirked, "Not that much. Now, get up." Callie playfully swatted her ass, and got off the bed.**

**Arizona pouted, "No."**

"**Damn, that means Christina will get to eat all your breakfast."**

"**No, ok, I'm up," Arizona bolted out of bed and scrambled to get her cloths.**

**Callie laughed.**

"**What's so funny? You just threatened to give away my breakfast, my livelihood, my sanity."**

**Callie laughed again, "Christina left an hour and a half ago, I just said that to get you out of bed."**

"**You're not very nice, Calliope Torres, you know I'm not a morning person," Arizona pretended to scold, but failed at the sight and sound of Callie's infectious laugh.**

"**I'm very nice, Arizona Robbins," Callie sauntered up to her seductively, and lowered her voice, "I only wish I had time to show you how nice I can be," Callie slowly brushed her lips against Arizona's, teasing her. Arizona sighed with contentment, keeping her eyes closed. Callie whispered an adorable, "I love you," pecked her on the lips and walked out the door.**

**Arizona watched her swaying hips and flowing hair disappear through the door. Callie really was amazing. Catching a whiff of French toast, she shook her head, make that fantastically marvelous.**

**She got to the hospital a little early, so she went to find Callie, but she was in the middle of surgery already. Disappointed, Arizona wondered over to the surgical board to stare aimlessly for a moment.**

**Bailey walked up behind Arizona, "Good morning, Dr. Robbins."**

**Arizona turned a flashed a warm smile, "Oh, good morning, Dr. Bailey, how are you?"**

**Bailey smirked, "Well, I've got back to back surgeries where everyone is almost certain to live, so I'm surprisingly not cranky, how 'bout yourself?"**

**Arizona smiled wider at the other woman's uncharacteristically chipper mood, "I'm fantastic, I had a good morning with Calliope, and got to work early, so I'm feeling optimistic about today."**

**Bailey snorted, "When aren't you? Well, here's to a day of not nasty."**

**Arizona grinned, "Well, now that's just beautiful, Miranda."**

"**That's me being perky."**

"**You nailed it."**

**After making her usual rounds she entered Jami's room, a six year old girl, with a relatively minor intestinal disease. Arizona had grown close with the girl, her dark eyes reminded her of Callie's and her light hair was very similar to Arizona's. She was compassionate, funny, and strong. Arizona imagined that when her a Callie had a child, it would be very similar to Jami. Jami had been in and out of the hospital over the last few months, and they had bonded instantly. **

"**Good morning, Jami," Arizona said brightly when she breezed through the door.**

**Jami looked up from her book, and a bright smile lit up her face, "Good morning, Oregon."**

**The nickname still made Arizona laugh. **

"_**Thank you, Dr. Robbins," Jami smiled.**_

"_**James, you can call me Arizona."**_

_**Jami furrowed her brow, and after a moment said, "I don't think I want to."**_

_**Arizona was confused, "Why not?"**_

"_**We used to live in Arizona, when daddy worked there, and it was hot and icky and no fun. You're not icky and are very fun."**_

_**Arizona laughed, "Well, I'm named after a battleship that my grandpa worked on for the military, just like your daddy is in the military. So, I'm not named after the state."**_

_**Jami still frowned, "Oregon had a blue sky like your eyes, and was pretty like you. I think you're like Oregon…I liked Oregon."**_

**From then on, Jami called her Oregon.**

"**Ok, James, today is your last surgery, and after that, no more tummy aches and no more hospitals."**

**Jami smiled, "Yay!" Then, her smiled faded a little, "But, when will you play games with me? Will you come to my house?"**

**Sarah, Jami's mom, smiled softly at her daughter, "Sweety, remember we're moving to Colorado when you're all better, so Dr. Robbins can't come to our house," She glanced appreciatively at Arizona, "As much as we would love to have her over."**

**Arizona smiled, she was really going to miss this family, "Yeah, it will be too far, but I'd be happy to talk on the phone if you want."**

**Jami didn't look pleased, but nodded, "Yeah, ok. Is it time for my surgery?"**

"**Yep, I came to take you to the OR myself."**

"**Of course you did, cause you love me because I'm awesome," the six year said in a light, but not a teasing tone.**

"**Yes, you are, and yes I do," Arizona shook her head with a laugh, and wheeled Jami to the OR.**

**Looking back, Arizona was really glad she had said that, because besides explaining to her what to do as they put her under, and hearing Jami say 'I'll see you when I wake up, Oregon', that was the last time she talked to Jami. **

**Something went wrong. Her body had reacted differently to the new anesthesia they had used and it stressed her body. Her body didn't handle the surgery like it was supposed to, and they were forced to induce a coma. She was never going to wake up, and now Sarah was sitting in the hospital next to a bed with her tiny daughter hooked up to life support, waiting for her mom to give the okay to take her off it.**

**Arizona had cried for over an hour, desperately paging Callie from an on-call room. The nurses told her she was still in surgery, and wouldn't be out for several hours. That didn't matter to Arizona, she needed her girlfriend and she needed her now.**

**After having a heart-wrenching moment with Sarah, Arizona decided to wait outside the OR for Callie. She huddled against the wall, replaying the last six hours, over and over in her head until the pain overtook her body again. "Damn the tiny coffins," she mumbled to herself. She looked up hopefully as the door to the OR opened, Callie strode out with Sloan laughing heartily.**

**Arizona became furious and climbed to her feet. Noticing her, Callie grinned, "Hey, babe, what's--what's wrong?" **

**Arizona gritted her teeth, the hurt ripping through her, "Oh, nothing, accept that I've been paging you for over an hour, and you just come waltzing out giggling with your husband like I don't need you right now."**

"**One, he's my work husband. Two, I only got three pages and they only said an on-call room number, I thought you just wanted me to meet up with you." Callie said unintentionally defensive.**

**Arizona laughed mirthlessly, "Yeah, well, what else could I possibly need you for, if not sex?" Her eyes flashed dangerously, making Mark cower nervously behind Callie.**

"**Uh, I'm going to go find…uh, somewhere else to be." Mark vanished.**

**Callie came forward and took her hand, "Hey, seriously, what happened I just got out of surgery, and I have no idea why you're acting like this."**

**Arizona trembled and shook her head, "Jami…she's in a coma and will never wake up…and, I feel horrible…and, I needed you, but once again, you weren't here," Arizona wrenched her hand out of Callie's and stormed down the hall.**

"**Arizona! Wait!" Callie ran after her. "How was I supposed to know? I've been--"**

"**Callie, I just want you to leave me alone right now, ok?"**

**Arizona didn't see Callie the rest of the day, she wasn't sure if Callie was avoiding her, or she was avoiding Callie or if they were avoiding each other. She felt guilty about how she acted toward Callie, but the pain of the day was too much, and she always ended up angry again.**

**Arizona arrived home earlier than Callie and sat on the couch, repeating the days events in her head. When Callie entered the apartment, the air tensed, and both could tell this was not going to be an easy one.**

"**Hey," Callie tried hesitantly.**

"**She speaks."**

"**Hey, I'm trying here. But, you don't make it very easy when you're upset." Callie set her stuff down and sat beside Arizona on the couch.**

"**You always seem to be **_**trying**_**, and I'm tired of making things easy for you, Callie," Arizona's voice was even and cool.**

**Callie clenched her jaw, and made another attempt, "I read the chart and talked to the other surgeons…there was no way you could have predicted that Jami would react like that, she was supposed to live through that surgery, it's just one of those tragic things that happen in our job. Jami loved you, and you loved her and you're heart broken that she won't live through this, I get it. And, I'm truly sorry that you're hurting."**

"**You don't get it, you don't get me," Arizona growled, even though she was sure she didn't believe it. **

**Callie looked stung, and stood up angrily, "Ok, you know what? For someone who is so levelheaded and confident about some things, you sure have some serious emotional and control issues. You have no problem butting into my problems and taking over, but God forbid I try to help with yours. You're probably just too good to let someone as pathetic as me help you. And, you're so hot and cold, I have no idea what to do anymore." Callie strode towards the door.**

"**Calliope! Don't walk away from me."--**

_**Now…**_

**Now, here she was sobbing on the couch wondering what the hell happened to the day that started with French toast.**

**Callie didn't come back that night, and Arizona didn't sleep.**

**---**

**Arizona stumbled, numbly through her day. **

**She stopped by Jami's room to check on Sarah. Sarah spoke little words to her, but seemed slightly relieved that Arizona had stopped by. She wasn't any closer to knowing what she was going to do about Jami, but Arizona didn't really expect her to be. After stroking Jami's cheek, and hugging Sarah, Arizona left feeling empty.**

**Despite her despair over Jami, it was Callie that occupied her thoughts. She missed her. She was angry with Callie, just not to the degree that it had escalated to. Arizona wanted to make things right, she just didn't have a clue how. She wanted to take back some of what she had said, and for Callie to take back her hurtful words. She wanted to feel Callie's warm hands on her, and wanted to run her fingers through the raven hair. She wanted Callie to understand that Arizona unconditionally needed her sometimes, and needed that need to be met. She needed Callie to need her, and needed Callie to know she was needed. She was exhausted by the thoughts, and scared that they might not make it through.**

**Arizona entered Paul's room. He had a brain tumor that Dr. Sheppard was going to be operating on today. She sucked in a breath as she walked through the door, she didn't feel ready to handle losing another child. Not that she ever was, but losing Jami yesterday and fighting with Callie did not make her feel magical and hopeful. She really just needed a sure thing.**

"**Hey, Arizona!" Paul smiled widely missing three teeth.**

"**Hi, Paul." Arizona's response was short and lacking her usual warmth.**

"**What game are we going to play today," Paul bounced up and down excitedly.**

"**Sorry, Paul, no games today."**

"**Really?" Paul pouted adorably.**

**Arizona just shook her head. She turned to his mother and began describing the steps of the surgery. This time she didn't use smaller words to explain it to Paul, and she didn't smile with the compassion and genuine air that she normally did.**

**Derek observed her sympathetically, then addressed Paul, "Hey, little man, I know that those are all big words and sound really scary, but they just mean that we're going to make a small cut here and here," Derek motioned to spots on his head with his pen, "then we're going to take out the tumor, ok?"**

**Paul smiled nervously, "Sure, Dr. Sheppard. I'll be ok, just make sure my mom isn't too scared."**

**Derek grinned, "I will, I have a really good friend named Lexie that will sit with her while she waits, would that be ok?"**

**Paul beamed, "I know Lexie, she's nice."**

**Derek patted the boy on the shoulder, "I'll see you in a few hours. Get some rest."**

**Arizona stayed silent, nodding to Paul and his mother as she followed Derek out.**

"**Is there something you would like to talk about, Dr. Robbins?" Derek asked hesitantly after observing Arizona's less than charming demeanor. **

"**No. I'm awesome," Arizona retorted.**

"**Arizona…"**

**Arizona sighed dejectedly, running her fingers through her blonde curls as she turned to Derek, "I don't know…we had a fight, I guess…but, it feels like more, and I'm not sure where to go from here. And, I just can't concentrate."**

**Derek nodded, "Well, I know that in good relationships all fights feel like more than just fights, and feel like the end of everything…and, I heard about your patient yesterday. I imagine you're feeling less than excited about doing a surgery as risky as this one so soon after…"**

**Arizona gazed at her chart, "I lost a patient I was really close with, then took it out on her, like I always do. I don't know why I do it, I just start attacking her, and I attack her with really harsh things that I know she's already insecure about. Then, she said some really hurtful things to me about my weaknesses…there was just a lot of hurt." **

"**You do it because you know she'll come back. It's like when a child yells and screams at his parents, he knows they love him too much to leave, so he can be angry and rude and it'll be okay in the end. You love her and you know she loves you, so when you get scared and sad and angry you know she's who you can take it out on and she won't leave." Seeing Arizona still lost in thought, he continued, "Is there anything I can help with? Take you off the case, run interference, set up an elaborate scheme to lock you two in a closet together?"**

**Arizona smiled weakly, "No, not really, thanks…I'm okay on this case, but thanks for talking to Paul in there, I'm not myself today."**

**Derek flashed that world-class grin, "Sure." As he turned to leave, he added, "You two will work it out, you're great together and it would be a shame to lose something that special over a fight."**

**Arizona smirked, and shook her head, "McDreamy." Arizona finished her chart, and noticed it was time for her surgery with Alice. It would be a quick and easy one, a simple broken hip from falling out of a tree. However, this surgery required her to operate with Callie, and she had no idea how that would go. **

**Callie didn't speak to her more than the necessary medical information until they were scrubbing out. **

"**So, I'm operating on Paul today…" Arizona tried.**

"**Oh, yeah?" Callie didn't look at her, and her voice was cold.**

"**I'm scared," Arizona's voice was barely above a whisper due to admitting fear and the emotion of talking to Callie.**

**Callie cleared her throat, but remained silent for a long time, then glanced at Arizona, "It's Sheppard, he's great, and has your back, he's **_**your**_** work husband," Callie smirked briefly, "And…you're great…so, you'll be just fine." Callie opened the door to walk out, but stopped when Arizona spoke.**

"**Will we?" Arizona asked softly.**

"**I don't know." The door closed with a thud.**

**As the time neared for her surgery with Paul, she grew more anxious. She wasn't confident about the surgery, and she wasn't confident about her and Callie. She really wanted to go talk to her, but a glance at her watch told her she didn't have time to talk like they needed. Derek's words tumbled around her head. As she mindlessly shuffled towards the OR she finally came to the conclusion that they **_**were**_** too special to let this get in the way. But, Callie was too stubborn--they were both too stubborn-- to break first.**

**Arizona decided to go against her instincts that told her to hold out, and redirected herself to her locker.**

* * *

**Callie paced outside the entrance to the gallery overlooking Arizona's OR. They were fighting, fighting bad, but she still wanted to be there for her. She turned to face that door, and stood there. **

"**Just go in there, Torres."**

"**What are you doing here, Mark?" Callie pretended to be annoyed, but secretly felt relieved for the distraction.**

"**You told me about her surgery and how nervous Arizona was, so I came to make sure you showed up."**

"**You're such a girl."**

"**Shut up. I'm with Lexie now, so I'm here to make sure that this relationship works for you…because I can't be your sex buddy if it doesn't." Mark looked sternly at Callie.**

**Callie scoffed, but didn't reply immediately. She knew what he was really trying to say, he wanted her to be happy. She spoke uncertainly, "I told her I didn't know if we would be okay. I basically told her I didn't have faith in us…what if she can't forgive for that and the things I said?"**

"**Maybe she has faith in you."**

"**Ok, fine I'm going up."**

**Mark nodded and opened the door for her. The gallery was mostly empty, as the case wasn't very high profile. A couple of people that appeared to be interns sat quietly in separate rows. Callie turned to look into the OR, and immediately grinned brighter than she had since yesterday morning, "We're gonna be fine."**

"**Dammit…disrespectful ass…stuck gum…" Mark grumbled as he wrestled with the offensive gum and chair he had just sat in. Mark grunted in defeat, then looked at Callie, "Not that I disagree, but what makes you say that?" **

**Callie just nodded down toward the operating table.**

**Mark followed her gaze, "What in God's name is that?"**

**Callie rolled her eyes and sighed contently, "A peace offering. She'd knew I'd be here for her, so she knew I'd see it. Looks like she has faith in us."**

"**No. **_**What**_** is it?" Mark demanded, a little disgusted.**

**Callie chuckled, "A scrub cap with my face on it. I gave it to her for Christmas as a joke."**

"**I don't understand lesbians."**

**Callie smacked his arm and turned toward the door.**

"**Where are you going?" Mark asked distractedly as he picked more gum off his pants.**

**Callie grinned, "The scrub room to wait for my girlfriend."**

* * *

**AN: So, I realize that I suddenly switched to Callie's POV, when the rest of the story is in Arizona's POV, but I wrote the whole Callie scene before the rest of the story, and was planning on switching back and forth between views, but ended up just writing Arizona. But, I like the Callie scene too much to scrap it, so I just kept it. So, I'm sorry if it seemed a little choppy. **

**Also, to those of you that hate that I didn't actually include a make up scene, I'm sorry. I wrote one, but I really just like this ending better, plus it's very reflective of the song that I used as inspiration. **

**Also, I love watching Derek and Arizona on the show, they're totally adorable, so I took the liberty of work marrying them, I hope that's okay with you ****J**

**Anyway, now that I've rambled long enough, I hope you guys liked it, it's a little different than I usually write, so I'm curious how it worked.**


	3. The Way You Make Me Feel

**A/N: Wow, sorry the update took so long, but this silly thing called reality got in the way of fun writing time. Anyway, just a lot of fluff in this one, hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for reading. And reviews are enthusiastically welcomed.**

_The Way You Make Me Feel-- Michael Jackson_

Oh! Look at this one!" Arizona pointed and squealed, leaving Callie exactly two point seven seconds before she moved to the next kennel and repeated the scene.

Callie laughed and followed the bouncy PEDS surgeon. She had eagerly let Arizona talk her into getting a puppy, and was quickly realizing that it wasn't quite the experience she was expecting, but completely entertaining and worth every second.

"Aw, Calliope, this one is adorable."

Callie stepped up to the kennel and gazed at the aging Dalmatian, "Ari, he's ten years old…"

"Yeah, but look at his face," Arizona knelt down and made cooing noises at the dog, who showed no interest.

"Arizona, if we're trying to make a family here, then getting a dog that only has a year or so to live, isn't exactly practical."

Arizona pouted, attempting to befriend the dog that promptly snarled and snapped at her finger, "Huh, that was a little rude."

Quickly moving on from her burst bubble, Arizona stopped at a cage a few spots down, "Ok, I like this one."

Callie's eyes widened, "I highly doubt that Christina would approve of us bringing home a horse."

"Calliope," Arizona rolled her eyes, "we're not on a ranch, this is not a horse, it is a Great Dane."

"Thanks, Farmer Robbins, I know that she is not a horse, but she's huge, no way will she work…and her name is Tinker Bell, someone has a hilarious sense of humor."

Arizona giggled, "Fine, which one do you like?"

Callie scanned a few more kennels, pausing at a little terrier, "Oh, I like this little girl."

Arizona stopped and made a disgusted face, "Uh, Cal, I said I wanted a puppy, not a rat."

"What? I like small dogs."

"Some badass Ortho god you are…"

"Shut up."

Arizona smirked and continued looking. She passed up a handful, before coming to a halt in front of a kennel near the back. "Ok, in all seriousness, I love this one."

Callie walked up beside her and gazed at the small puppy. He was a nine week old, Border Collie mix. His coat was all black, with one small white foot. "He's adorable, but I really prefer girls."

"So I noticed," Arizona replied with raised eyebrows.

Callie mocked laughter, "Ha ha ha," Callie deadpanned her face. "I meant that, I prefer female animals as pets…smart ass."

Arizona continued to grin at her own hilarity, before trying again, "I know, usually I do, too, but he's gorgeous, and friendly, and reminds me of you."

Callie furrowed her brows, "How so?"

"Well, he's gorgeous and friendly…and he's got deep brown eyes that I'll never get tired of staring into. He has soft, raven hair that I can't stop touching. And," The tiny pup was ferociously nibbling her finger and waving his head from side to side, but promptly rolled over for his belly rub as Arizona used three fingers to scratch him, "he's trying to act all tough, but is really just a softy that goes all gooey when I touch him."

Callie couldn't suppress the huge grin that spread across her face, "Only you could make a trip to the shelter romantic."

Arizona straightened up to accept a gentle kiss from Callie, "It's just a gift, I guess. So, what do you think?"

"I think, I'm very tough and never get gooey, and… I can't argue with getting this little guy."

"Yay!" Arizona jumped up and down, then reached to Callie to slide her hand behind Callie's neck, pulling her close. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, which Arizona promptly made into a less than sweet, and more sexy kiss by pressing Callie into the fence of the kennel and snuggling her body close. Their tongues met for an instant before Arizona pulled away, smirking as Callie's eyes stayed closed a second longer and her breathing appeared labored, "See? Goo."

Callie opened her eyes and tried to glare at Arizona, but her shining eyes made it very impossible and just made Arizona smile wider. "That's not very nice, I was trying to keep my cool, and you go and do that." Callie pretended to pout.

Arizona flashed her beautiful cheeky grin, "I'm just awesome like that," After another quick kiss, added as she turned back to the puppy, "Besides, it's not like you don't have the exact same effect on me…"

Callie considered this for a minute, then shrugged, "Fair enough. So, what are we going to name him? They named him Ralph, but that doesn't work for me."

Arizona's cheeky smile faded into a thoughtful smirk, "Hmmm…" She glanced down to the puppy that was chasing his tail, while emitting an adorably, unthreatening growl. She nodded in affirmation, "Alfonso."

Callie snorted, "Alfonso? Really?"

Arizona's face became somber, "It was my brother's name."

Callie quieted, and briefly lowered her eyes, "Oh…"

The corners of Arizona's mouth began to creep up in the fraction of a second before Callie's eyes snapped up and lit with realization, confusion shadowing her features.

"Wait, I thought your brother's name was Matt?"

Arizona couldn't hold the somber face as she answered, "It was…I meant, Alfonso was my grandfather's name--" She lowered her voice to an awe-filled whisper and clasped her hands together, "He was a war hero."

By this time Callie was glaring at her in disbelief, "Wow. War hero, my ass. I can not believe that you just tried to use your brother as a way to manipulate me into naming the dog Alfonso, that was low, Robbins."

Arizona was laughing so hard, she was almost doubled over. When she could breath, she gasped, "Ok, I'm a little bit sorry…but, mostly very pleased with myself," Arizona sniffed and dabbed her eyes, still giggling, "And, my grandfather was a war hero."

"Was his name Alfonso?" Asked Callie with a doubtful, arched eyebrow.

Arizona furrowed her brow, feigning confusion, "No. Why?"

Callie shook her head, unable to hide her amusement, "Don't for a second think that you're getting to name him Alfonso now."

Arizona quieted and turned her face completely serious, "It's the dog or our first born."

Callie narrowed her eyes at Arizona, trying to determine her level of sincerity, then whined, "Seriously, why Alfonso?"

Arizona glanced at the pudgy puppy, "I don't really know, it's just a feeling. Plus, it's funny and super cute."

Callie gazed at Arizona, figuring that she just might force Callie to name their first kid, Alfonso, if she said no now. Finally, she sighed, "Fine, name him Alfonso…poor guy."

Arizona practically trembled in delight, before pumping her fist, "Yes! Com'on it's going to be awesome, little Alfy."

Though she would never admit it out loud, the name suited him.

Seeing Callie still eyeing their new puppy somewhat wearily, Arizona linked her fingers with Callie's and kissed her lightly just below her jaw. Then, in a low, sweet voice, whispered, "Thank you, Calliope, for making me so happy all the time."

Callie's expression softened as she turned to gaze into Arizona's loving eyes, "Hey, I'm just returning the favor." Their lips met again in a deep kiss. As they giggled and kissed in that way that only two people totally in love can, they momentarily let it slip their minds that they were in a public place.

"Ahem…" The sound of the clearly, embarrassed older woman who worked at the shelter clearing her throat caused the two women to yank apart.

Callie just grinned sheepishly, while Arizona subtly wiped her mouth and pointed to the cage, "We'll take this little guy."

Normally, it might have been a little rude to just point and demand, but the attendant seemed plenty grateful to have something to do right then. She nodded swiftly, "Ok, I'll get the paperwork together."

After she left, Callie looked at Arizona's still blushed cheeks, and burst into laughter. Arizona fixed her with a look of disapproval before cracking into a wide grin. "Ok, Giggles, it wasn't that funny."

"Yeah, it kinda was, she was really uncomfortable with the fact that your hand was on my ass--"

"You started it."

"Did not! You had to be all cute and whispering in my ear, clearly it was your fault."

"Nah uh," Her blonde curls bouncing as she shook her head, "You kissed me first, and I couldn't do a thing to stop it. That makes it your fault."

Callie was about to reject this, but thought better of it, "I'd be willing to share the blame equally with you if you promise we can finish what _we _started when we get home."

Arizona smirked and nodded, "Deal."

Callie stood at the desk filling out the paperwork, pausing at the sound of a yelp and a squeal of delight. "What are you doing to that dog?"

Arizona gleefully wrestled with the newest addition to their family on the cold floor of the lobby, "Just making good friends…huh, Alfy? You're just loving on your mommy."

"Well, so long as he shares…" Callie winked at Arizona before turning back to the papers.

About five minutes later Callie thanked the receptionist and gathered Alfy's new leash and small bag of food. She turned around and almost forgot to breathe.

The puppy had fallen asleep in Arizona's arms and she was gently swaying him while whispering in his ear what sounded like the plot to _Homeward Bound_. Arizona's soft curls draped her face as she leaned over Alfonso, providing a perfect contrast to his dark fur. The puppy seemed to be in heaven, which she could understand, knowing first hand how being in Arizona's arms could make you feel. The picture was simple, but breathtakingly beautiful. She couldn't really grasp the uncharacteristically sunny reality, that this was her life. The amazing woman, the normal couple life, and a puppy that signified the start of their family (no matter how unfortunate the name), they were all hers. Callie was suddenly filled with emotions so strong she had to briefly grasp the desk for support.

Feeling her limbs begin to function again, Callie strode over to Arizona. Arizona looked up as Callie approached, a gentle and loving smile gracing her face. "Hey, look at him, isn't he the cutest thing ever?"

Callie said nothing, just leaned down and kissed Arizona lightly, but with a unprecedented passion. When she pulled back, she could tell that all the love she had for the blonde woman in front of her was pouring out through her eyes, and she could feel the accompanying blush caress her cheeks. Arizona noticed all of this, and after a moment of taking it in, whispered, "What was that for?"

Callie grinned and shrugged, "Sometimes I forget just how happy you make me, then I remember and it's like falling in love with you all over again. That was one of those moments."

Arizona studied her for a few seconds, then flashed her gorgeous dimples and offered her hand to Callie. When Callie pulled her to her feet, she nodded, "Got it."


	4. A Spoonful of Sugar

**AN: It's been awhile, but it feels good to write again. I'm not sure I came out swinging, but it is what it is. I've been loving all the stories I've been reading, and got caught up reading instead of writing. So, here's my further input, I hope you like it, and if the mood strikes (which I hope it does) leave a comment, if not then don't...lol...I'm really into freedom of choice.**

"I'm bored," Arizona stated.

"We just got here," Callie returned as she rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't matter, because it's boring, so even if we just got here, I can be bored," Arizona flourished her finger to illustrate her logic.

"Get over it, this is something we have to do, especially if you're going to be with me, because I love it." Callie smirked.

"Of course, I'm going to be with you. But, how in the world does someone who grew up with a ton of money and claims to be hardcore, love to grocery shop?" Arizona whined.

"What's not to love?" Callie shrugged trying to hide her teasing grin.

"There's no creativity, it's just food, not like a cute outfit or something."

"Yeah, but I can make a yummy, sexy meal for you," Callie offered in an enticing voice.

"Eh." Arizona shrugged, but her dimples did nothing to support her look of disinterest.

"But, seriously, I don't know. I think it's calming, because when I was younger my mom used to make me go shopping with her, not really make me, but offer until I accepted. My sisters never wanted to go, they always had something better to do," Callie smiled fondly, putting some apples into the cart, "But, I always went. We'd talk the whole time, sometimes the whole time about food, sometimes about everything but…it's like it was a time for just me and her, nice and quiet. That's what made me appreciate food and learn to cook…" Callie glanced at Arizona and grinned. "I know that doesn't make it less boring for you, but that's why I enjoy coming."

"I guess I get that. Although, my experiences in the grocery store with my parents was quite different. Let's just say anything but nice and quiet." Arizona frowned slightly, before shaking herself out of it and grabbing a pear.

The pair turned down the first aisle. Arizona watched Callie grab a few boxes. "Seriously, Cal?"

"What?" Callie tried, knowing full well what Arizona was appalled by.

"No way can you have Captain Crunch, Reeses Puffs, _and _Lucky Charms."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Callie said loudly in a accusing tone, hoping to distract her.

"Nice try, I'm saying you have beautiful teeth and I'd hate for you to lose them all before you're 40." Arizona countered.

"Ari," Callie whined and stomped her foot in mock tantrum, "Com'on, my parents never let me have sugary cereal when I was younger, so I have to make up for it now!"

"Calliope, they're disgusting! Just take a look at all the junk that's in them," Arizona said in a surprisingly maternal tone, as she snatched the Lucky Charms box from her girlfriend's hand.

"Excuse me, have you ever had Lucky Charms?"

"No, my parents loved me enough to not feed me death."

"Wow, are you dramatic. Ok, we'll compromise. I'll only get the Lucky Charms, if you promise to try them. But, if you like them, then I get to get whatever cereals I want next time." Callie challenged.

Arizona studied her for a moment, then sighed, "Fine. But, two things. One, I will not like them, and two, I get to buy all the cereal for our kids."

Callie just nodded in agreement, partly because that was the best deal she was going to get, but mostly because it still took her breath away to hear Arizona talk about _their _kids.

Arizona gathered some noodles, turkey, and peanut butter for herself, then joined Callie in the bakery.

"Dammit," Callie muttered under her breath.

"What's up, babe?"

Callie gestured to the empty rack, "They're out of the bread that I want."

"Bummer…uh, I don't mean to be difficult, but there's like a thousand breads here."

"I know, but my favorite is the sourdough French bread. When it's fresh and soft, it's maybe the most amazing bread I've ever had. And, I was going to make BLTs tonight, which it would be perfect for. But, you're right. I'll just settle for something else." She grabbed a loaf of plain sourdough. "I'm going to go to the deli to get some bacon."

Arizona glanced at her, "Okay, I'm going to grab a few things and meet you over there."

Callie nodded as she pushed the cart toward the deli counter.

Arizona frowned at the empty shelf. She looked behind the counter into the back room. She noticed a woman working, "Excuse me?"

The woman looked toward the front and visibly sighed, clearly in no mood to be interrupted. "How can I help you?" She said as she emerged, doing a decent job of masking her annoyance.

"I'm really sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you have any of the sourdough French bread back there?" Arizona smiled widely, ensuring that her dimples would appear at their most effective.

The woman's features softened, "I don't think so…" It seemed that she was going to leave it at that, but Arizona was determined, so she pulled out the big guns. She flashed her dimples, tugged on her lip with her teeth, and cocked her head.

"Would you please check? I really had my heart set on that bread."

The woman was defenseless. The corner of her mouth twitched, threatening a smile, then her gaze flicked from Arizona's face, down to her chest, then over her legs, before moving quickly back up.

Arizona did a mental fist pump of victory.

The woman grinned, "Yeah, sure."

As the woman went into the back room, Arizona noted that she felt a little guilty. She was flirting to get something, which was a bit rude to the woman, who was a really cute brunette, which made it a bit rude to Callie. She felt unsure of whether mildly manipulating someone was acceptable if it was out of love for someone. Probably a very grey ethical area. Arizona decided it was too late anyway, so she'd just chalk it up to creativity under pressure.

The woman returned a moment later, smiling, "Well, you're in luck, another minute, and a fresh batch will be coming out of the oven. You're welcome to wait, and I'll bring it out for you."

"Awesome, thank you so much."

"You're very welcome…" The woman gestured for her name.

"Arizona."

"That's a unique name, I'm Jenny," She said as she extended her hand, shaking Arizona's before leaning against the counter.

"Well, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So, any special reason you need this particular bread?"

Arizona grinned, "Yeah, my girlfriend really loves it, and was bummed that you were out, so I thought I'd see if I could get a hold of some."

Callie looked over from the deli counter, watching Arizona. She saw Arizona use the dimples, saw the woman check her out, and saw the obvious flirting going on now. She trusted Arizona unconditionally, but that didn't mean that a part of her didn't want to hit the woman with a hard object, heavy object, like a brick.

"Girlfriend, huh?"

"Yep," Arizona smiled somewhat sheepishly.

Jenny smirked, "Shame," She turned toward the back room, throwing a wink over her shoulder, "Let me go check on your bread."

Arizona gratefully took that bread that Jenny offered, smiled and headed toward Callie.

"Uh, correct me if I'm wrong, but you seemed to be doing quite a bit of flirting back there," Callie inquired with an accusing, but playful look.

"No, I wasn't?" Arizona defended, but since it came out as a question, it fell short of convincing.

Callie just fixed her with a clear 'how clueless do you think I am?' expression.

Arizona changed tactics, "Hey, there's no ring on this finger," Arizona exclaimed loudly as she dramatically brandished her right, index finger. "Besides, I was only doing it to get that bread you wanted, I don't like the idea of you settling for anything," she said, holding out the loaf proudly. "And, oh…it's so fresh and warm…"

"Uh huh…" Callie raised her eyebrow and snatched the bread out of Arizona's hand, kissed her sweetly, then added, "Wait, are you saying that I haven't proposed yet?"

"Nope." Arizona shook her head.

"Huh, weird."

"I know!" Arizona said in mock disbelief.

The couple continued through the other aisles, occasionally arguing about the product or pausing while one of them squealed about a particularly fantastic food. Once, everyone on two aisles turned when Arizona found mint Oreos.

Arizona stared lovingly at Callie as she chose spices. She complained a lot about grocery shopping, because it was boring and she didn't like it, but she still chose to come. And, the sight in front of her was why. Callie loved shopping for food. Her eyes lit up when she was looking for ingredients for a new dish. She gave a really cute, unique smile when she found something she didn't know existed and realized it would taste amazing in one of her classic meals. And, when she thought of a dinner that Arizona would really love, she got excited and grinned like an idiot. Basically, food turned Callie on, and well, Callie turned Arizona on, so it was a win-win.

So, when Callie picked up the soy milk that Arizona likes, but she doesn't, Arizona confused Callie by gripping her lapels and kissing her with an inappropriate amount of passion for aisle 5 of Safeway. Arizona pulled away, offered another brief, soft kiss then released Callie.

Callie was flushed, and obviously breathless. She looked as if she tried to say something, but only managed a little stutter of a sound that resembled a baby bird.

Arizona giggled and backed away before turning around and saying, "That, my love, was just for being you."

Callie managed to pull herself together enough to say, "I love you, too."

Arizona grinned over her shoulder, "I knew it!"

Before checking out, Callie glanced at her list, "Okay, if you grab the lettuce, I'll get the last couple of things and meet you in the front."

"Lettuce? That's no fun…what are you getting, can we trade?" Arizona gave her cutest pout she could muster.

Callie was about to tell her, but paused and grinned, just a little mischievously. She slowly walked up to Arizona until they were no more than an inch apart, she watched Arizona's throat shift as she swallowed hard. Callie leaned down at a pace that did nothing to calm Arizona's body, then when her lips were grazing Arizona's ear, she whispered, in a low, husky voice, "Almidón de maíz y aceite de oliva." She hesitated just long enough to feel Arizona inhale sharply and shiver, before she retreated as gradually as she had approached.

Arizona tried swallowing again, and clearing her throat, before mumbling a breathy, "And, that means I should get…?"

Callie smirked adorably, "Corn starch and olive oil."

Arizona nodded, her eyes still wide, "Okay. See you in a sex."

Callie chuckled triumphantly, she didn't know if Arizona even realized what she had said. After grabbing the food, they met in check out 5, and started unloading the cart. When she was done chatting with the checker, Callie paid and they turned toward the door.

"Oh! I love this game!" Arizona shrieked as she bounced over to a group of small machines.

"Ari, that's a cheap vending machine, you know that right? That it's not a game?" Callie questioned.

"Yes, it is. Gimme fiddy cent and I'll prove it to you," Arizona giggled at her own badassness.

Callie rolled her eyes, but handed Arizona two quarters as she rummaged through her purse for her sunglasses. She vaguely heard Arizona squeal in delight as she turned to walk out the door.

Arizona stepped in front of the cart, "Stop," She commanded, holding up her hand.

Callie was very rarely phased by Arizona's behavior, so she stopped and waited patiently for Arizona to continue.

"Calliope Torres, will you do me the unique and awesome honor of being my wife?" She extended her hand to reveal a very cheap gold ring with a plastic, red jewel.

Callie considered her for a moment, displaying little emotion. She turned the cart and headed around Arizona, "Maybe."

Arizona stood frozen in the same spot as Callie passed her, "Maybe? Uh uh, You don't-"

Before she could finish, Callie grasped Arizona's wrist and spun Arizona into her arms, kissing her fiercely. "How's tomorrow?" Callie cheekily added when she pulled away, although it wasn't as cheeky as she intended, as her voice was now low and cracking with emotion.

Arizona kissed her again, "You're hilarious…so, that's a yes?"

"A huge yes."

They kissed softly, pausing only for Arizona to slip/shove the tiny, plastic ring on Callie's finger. "Don't worry, I have a real one for you at home."

Callie looked up in surprise, "You do?"

"I do."

Callie chuckled, "Me too- have a real one for you."

"Really?"

Callie just nodded and pulled Arizona tighter to her body.

Arizona nuzzled Callie's neck for a moment, "See? You shouldn't mock my games."

Callie pulled back a little, "I still don't see how it's a game, if you put money in and know you're going to get something back. It's just called business."

"I made up my own rules. If a ring came out, then I would propose, and if one didn't, then I wouldn't. And since there are rules, it must be a game."

Callie arched an eyebrow as she glanced over her shoulder, "Ari, there are _only_ rings in that machine."

"I know, I'm not a gambler, Calliope. I only play to win." She explained with a wink, as she threaded her fingers through Callie's.

"So, marrying me is considered winning, right?" Callie teased.

"Cal, if you ever ask me something that stupid again, I may reconsider."

Callie laughed, and gripped her hand tighter.

As they reached the parking lot Arizona whispered, "Calliope?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ride in the cart?"

P.S. Arizona tried Lucky Charms. She ate them everyday for two and a half weeks, before Callie banned sugary cereal from the house to save Arizona from death, until she learned to control herself.


	5. Devil In Me

**A/N: Hey there everyone. This is the next chapter. I had some trouble with it, and I'm still not sure it came out the way I wanted. But, here it is. It's a little different than my other chapters, but it's good to try different, right? If you read it, let me know what you think. And, I've really been enjoying all of your stories! Thanks**

Devil in Me- Kate Vogele.

Arizona greedily sucked on Callie's lower lip, while using two hands to pin Callie to the thin mattress. She was already topless and more than ready to complete the process.

Callie grinned up at her, "Eager Much?"

Arizona didn't even bother with a witty retort, she simply thrust her hands inside Callie's scrub top and caressed the underside of her breasts. There was no time for games. Some cruel act of fate had supplied them with conflicting schedules, intense exhaustion during their time together, and persistent and ill-timed beepers. Because of this, it had been eight long days since they'd been able to engage in something more than an interrupted make-out session.

The feeling of Arizona's hands on her smooth skin shut her up instantly. Callie Torres didn't enjoy going for so long without sex, especially when just two weeks ago her gorgeous girlfriend became her gorgeous fiancée. Arizona had taken Callie up to a cozy little cabin in the mountains to celebrate their engagement. They spent six days making love and basking in their love, basically all the gag-inducing, sweet things a newly engaged couple does, then they returned home. Life at home was nothing like life in the cabin.

A few transferred surgeons and a handful of traumas, combined with a healthy dose of dramatic interns and _Presto!_ No sexy time. Callie forgot to tease Arizona as her knee slide against Callie's center, reminding her that she was just as fervent as the blonde. Callie ripped her shirt over her head and reconnected their lips as fast as her over-heated body was capable.

Arizona groaned as their now slick torsos connected and her body responded aggressively. Her tongue slid over Callie's and each woman let out a throaty growl. Arizona couldn't believe that they had gone so long without sex, she was determined to let nothing would stop her this time. To achieve this, she slid her fingers down Callie's body and right under her waistbands, without wasting a second to appear as if she was in control of her body. Callie gasped in Arizona's ear, elated to finally feel Arizona's fingers on her flesh.

"Torres!" Mark pounded on the door.

Arizona sat up, straddling Callie's hips. "Dammit!" She yelled, doing nothing to mask her frustration.

Callie glared at the door, "Not now, Mark!"

"Just open the door, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before! Of course, if you just want me to join you…"

Upon hearing Mark talk about seeing her girlfriend naked and then hitting on them, Arizona fumed, "I hate him. The mood's gone."

Callie glanced down her body, gazing at Arizona's hand still in her pants, and mumbled, "My mood's still here."

Arizona wasn't listening, she yanked her scrub top over her head and pulled the door open with such force, both Mark and Callie expected it to come off the hinges. "Thanks for nothing." Arizona spat as she stalked past him. She stopped and turned on her heel, still glaring at a stunned Mark. She reached across him and jerked the door shut. "Don't go in there until she's _fully_ dressed, I don't give a crap what you've seen."

When she was gone, Mark hesitated at the door, then knocked awkwardly.

Callie answered from the other side, "I'm dressed, Mark, come in."

Mark still looked a little bewildered, "Damn, she's mean when she doesn't get any. I thought you were bad."

Callie snorted, "I know. It's just been a while for us, especially after we got engaged." Callie stood up and smoothed her uniform, "So, what's up?"

"Consult. Let's go."

Arizona groaned as she walked up to the nurses station. Alex Karev was leaning casually against the counter waiting for her. "Morning, Dr. Robbins. I'm on your service today, and I heard that you have a little girl with stomach cancer."

The last thing Arizona wanted was to work with Alex, someone who had slept with her girlfriend, now fiancée. Even though she enjoyed mentoring him, and did completely respect his talent in her field, her initial feeling toward him was always resentment. And, today, as frustrated as she was, that feeling was intensified. "Alex, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm in a terrible mood today, and working with you really isn't helpful."

"So, today you could really use that brick you always threaten me with?" Alex asked, almost compassionately.

Arizona eyed him dangerously, trying to decide the intent behind his words, "Yeah, that's basically it." Arizona sighed defeated, "I'm sorry, it's not your fault. I'm just not going to be as perky today."

Alex flashed a lopsided smirk, "No complaints here."

Despite her mood, and the fact that Alex slept with Callie, Arizona grinned, "Good, then this will work out."

Callie slumped down on the couch in the attending lounge. She had finished up her consult with Mark, and was suddenly feeling exhausted. She missed Arizona, which sounded silly, because they saw each other everyday. But, they hadn't had the time together to which they had become accustomed. She leaned her head back against the couch and began to replay highlights of the week after their engagement. As it had been recently, her body began to respond eagerly to the images alone. "Dammit." She suddenly needed to find Arizona, that minute. Just as she opened her eyes, Christina came bursting through the door.

Callie must have had an uncomfortable look on her face, because Christina glanced at her and nodded, "So, I guess you've seen it."

Callie furrowed her brows, her mind way too far away from this conversation already, "Seen what?"

"The article in JAMA," Christina hesitantly answered.

"Uh, no. Why?" Callie wasn't really sure why she would care about an article, especially when she had way more important things to worry about.

"Oh, then this is a little awkward…" Christina trailed off, playing with the magazine in her hand. "Ok, so bye." She turned quickly around and bee lined for the door.

"Hey, nice try. You have to show me now." Callie barked impatiently.

Christina turned back to Callie, "Alright, here. Don't have a cow."

Callie yanked the magazine away from Christina, still eyeing her wearily. She looked down at the cover and her breath hitched. There staring back at her with a mirthless smile was the face of Erica Hahn. Callie was stunned. Logically, she knew that Erica was out there, and was most certainly a surgeon. And, since, Erica was good, damn good, it was only a matter of time before some big publication was talking about her. Even knowing that, seeing her face right in front of her, proof that Erica was out living her life, away from Callie, turned all of her insides to jelly.

Christina watched Callie with concern, after several minutes of staring, unable to wait any more, Christina cleared her throat, "Uh, so…what do you need?"

Callie seemed startled to hear her voice, and looked up slowly, "Um…I….don't really know."

Christina paused, then rolled her eyes, "Wow, that's useless. You have to help me help you. Do you need Tequila? The day off? A hit man? Mark? Arizona?-"

Callie snapped her eyes up, "Uh, no, not Arizona. We've had a weird few days, and I don't want to freak her out with me freaking out…um, could you just page Mark for me?"

Christina just nodded and walked toward the door, she stopped just before she opened it, "Hey, you'll be okay, right? I mean, you're not going to go after her, or dump Roller Girl, or do anything equally stupid, are you?"

Callie looked up at her, a little shocked, "I'll be good, Christina. Thanks." Before Christina could walk out, she smirked and added, "But, I'll tell Arizona that you love her, and never want to see her go."

Christina whipped her head around to yell, but saw Callie's smirk and immediately deadpanned her features, "Go ahead, she'll never believe you."

Callie giggled as she watched the resident go, but her laughter faded as she looked back down at the picture of the blonde cardio surgeon. This was unexpected, and her emotions and thoughts were swirling around, making it impossible to identify any of them…she needed Mark.

"Yo, Blondie!" Mark called to Arizona's back.

Arizona skidded to a halt on her Heelies and turned around. "Mark, would it kill you to call me by my name?"

"Fine, Arizona." Mark tried.

"Thank you, and I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was out of line treating you like that." Arizona blushed and scowled at having to apologize to Mark, but took a deep breath and grinned, so he knew she meant it, "I've just been a little frustrated lately."

Mark smiled a sympathetic smile, "Yeah, I know, Callie told me," Seeing Arizona's reaction, added, "I know you don't like when she talks about that stuff with me, but-"

Arizona held up her hand to stop him, then reluctantly smiled, "I get it. Now, what did you need?"

"Oh, yeah. Christina paged me about Callie needing my help, but I'm about to go into surgery and can't get there. I don't know what she needs, but if Christina paged then it's important, so one of us needs to go check." Mark didn't know the details, and sometimes she preferred to talk to Mark over Arizona, but there wasn't anything she was unwilling to talk to Arizona about.

Arizona was immediately concerned, "Where is she?"

"The attending's lounge, thanks, Arizona."

"No, thanks for telling me…even if she didn't want to." Arizona looked lost in thought for a minute, then walked toward the attending's lounge.

Callie was sitting back on the couch, staring at the picture, and leafing through the article, not really reading the content. She heard the door open, and expecting to see Mark, she gasped, "Finally, where the hell-"

She stopped when she saw Arizona hesitantly walk in and close the door. "Oh, hey, Arizona…I was, um, expecting Mark, sorry for the 'tude." She tried to quip in order to cover up her panic.

Arizona could feel the flutter of uncertainty in her stomach and didn't understand why she was so nervous, "Um, yeah, Mark found me and said that Christina had paged him, but he didn't have time to come see you, so I should come…is-is that okay?"

Callie tried to give a convincing grin, while attempting to slide the magazine away from her, "Yeah, of course, it's no big deal really. Christina just likes to create drama."

"Well, I know Christina well enough to know that she wouldn't bother paging Mark unless she thought it was really important." Arizona couldn't imagine what would be so big that Callie would need someone, but not her. Then, she noticed the magazine that Callie was subtly inching away from, but had been reading when she walked in.

"Yeah, like I said, drama…I'm over it now, so let's just go get some coffee." Callie got up and headed toward Arizona.

"Um, sure. But, can I ask you a question?"

Callie looked weary, "Yeah."

"What's in that magazine that you don't want me to see?" Arizona narrowed her eyes at Callie, daring her to try to deny it.

Callie had intended to deny it, but one look in those blue eyes told her not to, "Really, it's nothing, Arizona. Let's just forget it, ok?"

"Calliope."

Callie flinched, and reluctantly grabbed the magazine and placed it in Arizona's outstretched hand. Arizona glanced at the cover and immediately recognized the surgeon. After Arizona had found out about Erica, naturally, she Googled the woman. And, even though this was the first picture of Dr. Hahn she had seen since she determined that she was much more attractive than the Cardio God, she still knew who it was.

Despite the anger and hurt knotting in her stomach, Arizona looked up with concern, "So, she's in D.C. Now you know. Are you okay?"

Callie gazed at Arizona, trying to judge her real feelings, "Um, yeah. Like I said, no big deal. Christina just wanted it to be a big deal."

Arizona felt the hurt increase, "Ok, but when you thought I was Mark, you seemed really desperate to talk. So, can you please talk to me?" She hadn't meant to sound so pathetic, but that's how she was feeling. Callie was upset about news about her ex, and only wanted to talk to Mark about it. She'd never been ok with Callie and Mark's past, but it was times like this that really made it difficult.

Callie immediately put her hands on Arizona's arms and forced Arizona to look in her eyes, "Hey, I'm not trying to keep something from you…I just…"

Arizona raised her eyebrow, waiting for Callie to continue.

"I just didn't want to make you think that my minor freak out was something to worry about. We've had a tense couple of days and I didn't want to add to it." Callie tried to explain, but knew from the pain in Arizona's eyes that it wouldn't help now.

"Well, you did anyway. Because now I am worried about you trying to hide it from me. Then, there's the fact that you called Mark first." Arizona paused, but not long enough for Callie to say anything, "You know, you're right. Things are just tense right now, I'm going to go. Mark will be out of surgery in a little while, and you can talk with him then."

"Arizona-" Callie called after her, but she was gone.

"The usual, Dr. Robbins?"

"Yeah, that'd be awesome, Lucy, and can you add caramel and an extra shot. I'm having a not-so-good day." Arizona sulked as she fiddled with the money in her hand.

"Oh, that's too bad. I never see you not hopping around like you're on drugs," Lucy teased gently, with a small smile.

Arizona smirked, "Yeah, but it's just not in me today."

"That's a shame, I miss that beautiful smile. Is there anything I can help with? I'm a great listener." Lucy offered, as she steamed the soy milk.

Arizona gazed at Lucy. Lucy was cute, no one could or would deny that. Her strawberry blonde hair hung delicately on her shoulders, bouncing when she moved like a shampoo commercial. Her eyes were a brilliant green, and her skin was fare and soft appearing. Lucy always flirted with Arizona, it was their thing. Lucy was well aware of Callie and knew that Arizona would never make any move, but she couldn't resist. Arizona had no intention of making good on the flirting, but it was still fun. "Oh, I know how great you are," Arizona winked.

Lucy laughed heartily, "Hun, you don't know the half of it."

"I'll bet," Arizona knew that she might be overstepping a little, but images of Callie with Mark and with Erica stopped her from caring. She felt stiff and upset, and she just wanted to feel wanted, even if it was for a few seconds with someone other than Callie. As Lucy handed her her finished latte, Arizona grinned enticingly, "Maybe sometime you could show me the other half." She cringed, that was _way_ too far.

Lucy's eyes sparkled dangerously and she inched her face slightly closer to Arizona's, about to answer. Suddenly, she stopped, glanced over Arizona's shoulder, and immediately straightened up, "I, uh, don't think that would be a very good idea."

Arizona gave her a quizzical look.

"I highly doubt I would survive it, at least, several of my bones wouldn't," she gestured behind Arizona.

Arizona whirled around, already knowing who was behind her. Callie looked angry. Really angry and hurt, like Arizona had just slapped her.

"Hey."

"Calliope… how long have you been standing there?" Arizona squeaked, realizing her mistake as it came out of her mouth.

"Wow, was that the wrong thing to say." Callie turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"Callie, stop, I'm sorry. That was stupid." Arizona jogged to keep up with her.

"It seems a little weird that I can't talk to my best friend without you thinking I'm betraying you. And, I can't see a picture of the woman that totally broke my heart and freak out without you wondering if I'll leave you for her. But, this is ok? This shouldn't make me angry? The fact that you were way more than innocently flirting with her, looking at me with pure guilt on your face, shouldn't make me worry?" Callie shook her head and stomped down the hall. "Please, don't follow me right now. Give me a few."

Arizona was so stunned by the events that happened in the span of three minutes, that all she could do was stop and stand in the hall, watching the love of her life walk away.

"Hey, Stan!"

"Dr. Torres, how's it hangin'?" Stan asked with exuberance .

"Oh, you know, a little to the left. So, how's my favorite triathlon runner? Still pushing too hard on the old joints?" Callie teased adoringly, she really respected this guy, and he was genuinely a great person. He was a smart, mid-aged, charming athlete that came to Callie every few years for some sort of procedure. Callie was glad to see him, he never failed to cheer her up.

"Ouch. No old jokes, Dr. T. I'm young and sprightly. In fact, I could show you a pretty damn good time, if you'd ever let me." Stan suggested light-heartedly.

Callie laughed, "I don't doubt that. But, didn't I tell you? I'm engaged!" Despite the fact that she and Arizona were fighting, she couldn't stop that goofy grin of pride that spread across her face.

Stan immediately became serious, "Ok, who's the guy? Is he good enough for you, or should I kick him around a little?" His eyes sparkled and Callie couldn't help but grin at his concern.

"_Her_ name is Arizona Robbins, she's the head of Peds here. And, yes, she's more than good enough for me. Usually, I wonder if I'm good enough for her." Callie shifted her eyes to the floor, lost in her thoughts for a moment.

Stan seemed to overlook the vulnerability in her confession, and focused on the first part, "Oh, come on. Don't tell me that another beautiful woman plays for the Seattle Vajayjays!" Stan mock yelled, holding an hand over his heart, "You're going to give me a heart attack on top of my busted knee."

Callie giggled, then pulled herself together, "Your heart will be fine, and don't say vajayjay. It's offensive."

"You really switched over? That's such a shame, you were always my doctor fantasy," Stan stated matter-of-factly.

"That's a little creepy, Stan," Callie laughed.

"Oh, you know I've got nothing but respect for you, Dr. Torres. Besides, you like it," Stan winked, then continued, "But, the hot blonde doesn't seem to be very fond of it. Let me guess, your woman?" Stan motioned over her shoulder.

Callie looked behind her, Arizona leaned on the doorframe with an expression of anger, pain, and uncertainty. "How long have you been standing there?" Callie asked coolly before turning back to Stan.

"Very funny, could I see you for a minute?" Arizona asked quietly.

"I'm kinda busy here, Arizona." Callie didn't look at her.

"You're a moron if you don't turn around and talk to that woman, she's gorgeous. And, if you're a moron, I don't want you as my doctor anymore. You can't tell me you want to miss out on this." Stan gestured down his body.

Callie grinned, glancing at Arizona. Arizona seemed unable to contain a smirk as well. "Ok, Stan, I'll be back in to check on you, just sit tight."

"Don't worry about me, Dr. T. I'll be just fine. Will you just stand close enough that I can hear?"

Callie pretended to glare at him, "Hmmm, no."

Arizona surprised Callie by reaching out and grasping her hand, threading their fingers together. Arizona silently led Callie to an on-call room. Once the door closed, Arizona turned to Callie and fixed her with a vacant stare.

"You heard me tell him that I was engaged, right?" Callie said hesitantly.

"What are we going to do?" Arizona asked bluntly.

Callie didn't need to ask what she was talking about, she sighed before answering, "I don't know, but this has to stop."

"I agree…when did this happen? I mean, I've always been the jealous type, I don't like it, but I am. But, it's never been this bad…and, I don't think I've actually ever seen you jealous." Arizona sunk down to the side of the bed.

"I know, I just snapped when I saw you with Lucy. You were _really _flirting, Arizona." Callie said shyly.

"Yeah…I was. I think I was just frustrated and hurt enough to get carried away. I'm really, super sorry about that." Arizona buried her face in her hands.

"I'll get over it, I was never really worried about you and Lucy. I mean, I might break a few of her bones, but just small ones, like fingers." Callie shrugged and sat next to Arizona.

Arizona turned her head in her hands, smiling at Callie, "Please, don't do that, I need her to make my coffee."

"Well, we'll see." Callie paused, searching for her next words, "Is it the sex thing?"

"I hope not, if we get all crazy when we go without sex for a while, then there's something wrong." Arizona sat up a little more and tousled her hair, she inhaled before adding, "I think it's the marriage thing." Arizona saw Callie's face turn from confusion to panic, so she quickly continued, "I mean, not that either one of us is having regrets, at least, I'm definitely not," She glanced at Callie who smiled and shook her head, "But, since we've gotten engaged we've basically just been having sex." Arizona grinned, "And, that is awesome. Really, really awesome. But, since we've been forced to step away from each other a bit, maybe the commitment and bigness of the situation is hitting and the inevitable and natural freak out is happening."

"And, we're unconsciously panicked at the thought of losing the other, now that we're about to officially commit. Some how it seems more scary." Callie finished. That seemed to explain the sudden change in their relationship. "Hence, somewhat insane bouts of jealousy and uncertainty."

"Yeah, losing a girlfriend is hard, but doesn't sound as hard as losing a fiancée, or wife. Although, to be honest, Cal, no matter what your official title is to me, losing you sounds horrible." Arizona reached over and gripped Callie's hand.

Callie nodded, gazing at Arizona, "I'm sorry I didn't come to you when I saw the article. I just didn't really understand what I was feeling, and I didn't want to hurt you by working through it with you."

Arizona thought for a moment, "So, the feelings you have for Erica will hurt me?"

"No…it's just that dealing with finding out where she went means dealing with the feelings I used to have for her, and I just didn't want you to have to deal with them, too. Because, as strong as they were, they don't mean anything anymore. Meeting you officially closed that door, because nothing is as important to me as you are." Callie looked up from her lap into Arizona's eyes.

"I guess I can respect that, and as long as I have nothing to worry about, I don't really want to hear about your past with her. But, I want you to talk to me if you need to, okay?" Arizona willed Callie to understand that she was there for her, no matter for what.

Callie leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Good. As for Mark, he's my friend, and we will never be more than that."

"I do actually know that…he's just _very_ nice to look at…don't tell him I said that."

Callie smiled, then continued to her last part, "I know that you worry about me being a newborn, and possibly going straight. And, yes, I've been with men, _a lot of men-"_

"_Ew."_

_Callie laughed as Arizona scrunched up her face in disgust, but continued, "My point is, I've been there and done that, but not a single one of them made me feel half of what you make me feel. I am one hundred percent sure that none ever will. So, there isn't a snowball's chance in hell of me going straight while you're in my life. Got it?" Callie stared her right in the eye._

_Arizona stared back, and finally responded, "Got it." She leaned over and captured Callie's lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. _

"_Just, no more flirting with Lucy, ok? I really don't enjoy being jealous." Callie whispered, before tugging Arizona closer, and wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist._

_Arizona nodded, "No problem. Neither, do I, so I'll work on it." She pushed Callie down onto the bed, settling her body over the Latina's. "But, right now, I'd like to address the sex thing."_

_Callie smirked, "Whatever you think is best, Dr. Robbins." Callie pulled Arizona's top over her head, and began peppering her chest with feathery kisses._

_Arizona groaned, taking in the feeling of Callie's lips on her skin. She yanked Callie's shirt off, and immediately followed with her pants. Arizona kissed Callie hard, while slipping her hand into Callie's panties. Callie moaned, and squirmed beneath her._

_Just as Callie moved to return the action, a loud knock sounded at the door._

_Both women shrieked, "Come on!"_

_A nervous voice came from the other side, "Uh, Dr. Torres? Stan's tests are back in, and he's eager to get started…"_

_Callie looked at Arizona, who wore a look of dejection, "Uh, just tell him to wait, because my team needs me. He'll understand." She heard the nurse mumble something and leave. Arizona beamed and Callie smiled, pulling Arizona back down to her rightful place._


End file.
